


【HW丨翻译】Anything But Ordinary-非凡

by Counte



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: Call Me By Your Name-AU, John is 17, M/M, Sherlock is 24, bottom!John, in Italy, top!Sherlock, 未成年人性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte/pseuds/Counte
Summary: 约翰17岁，和父母住在意大利。夏洛克24岁，住在伦敦。但他被华生一家邀请到他们家去住。夏洛克在意大利遇见了约翰。刚开始他们没有意识到他们是命中注定，但不久他们就发现了之前没有对方的生活根本不叫生活。在意大利的这六周内，夏洛克会和约翰一起度过，他们会明白他俩深爱对方。





	1. 故事发生在意大利北部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything But Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783208) by [Kellyjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly). 

> 虽然是《请以你的名字呼唤我》电影的AU，但这其实是一个很甜的故事。原作者写的很好，而我的翻译却比不上这么好。

一阵清风穿过伫立在土地上的房子，拯救了意大利北部炎热的夏季。微风冲进田地，抚过小溪，走进树林，触摸所有它能碰到的东西，然后轻柔地飞进约翰的窗。这个17岁的男孩打了个寒颤。因为在整个意大利肆虐的高温，约翰上半身一块布料都没有。他把衣橱里所有的衣服全扔到了一张床上，格雷格占据了第二张床。

“嘿，兄弟，我觉得吉姆对你有意思。”

约翰没有回头，但他的注意力集中到他的朋友身上：“我觉得茉莉对你有意思。”

格雷格立马坐了起来：“真的？”

“是啊，你没注意到她直勾勾盯着你的眼神吗？”

“没有。该死！我应该更加仔细观察的。”格雷格倒向床垫，他的后背又一次和柔软的床单亲密接触。

约翰大笑：“你是应该仔细一点。”

“那你呢？你喜欢吉姆吗？”格雷格问约翰。

被提问的男孩将他的短裤扔到第二个床上然后把手放在床框上，蜜色的肌肉紧绷绷的。“他是很不错，但我不确定。他挺有吸引力，但有时我就是觉得他有点......奇怪。”

“你想要他而他也想要你。就看你这一身肌肉和丰满的屁股，谁会不想要你啊？”格雷格指着约翰的身体，“约翰，作为你的哥们，我觉得你该去找他，给他一次机会。”

约翰轻笑一声：“再说吧。”

“行。所以，你对接下来要住进来的家伙怎么看？”

沙金色头发的男孩耸耸肩：“不确定。我爸说他是化学专业的，当然了，因为我爸的专就是化学。总之呢，他今年24，住在伦敦。希望他比较好相处，不要像去年来的那个。”

“喔对，去年的那个完全就不和人说话。希望今年这个会比较有趣。”格雷格忍不住微笑。

约翰仍然在将他衣柜里的衣服掏出来，放到隔壁的房间去。他接下来的六周都要睡那间。他在回到原来屋子的路上突然听到车引擎的声音。约翰看向格雷格：“看样子他到了。”

两个男孩冲向窗户，发现一辆很酷的黑色汽车停在B*的前面。约翰和格雷格耐心地等待着新客人的现身。司机从车上下来绕到车子另一边，为坐在后座上的人开门。约翰的父母，西比尔·华生和埃文·华生走出房子迎接新客人。当他们到那辆黑车旁边时，一个年轻的高个男人刚从车上走下来。他的皮肤苍白，身型纤长而肌肉饱满，他的黑色卷发杂乱无章，还穿着一身剪裁完美的西装。

埃文先开口了：“福尔摩斯先生，欢迎。”

“请叫我夏洛克。”夏洛克伸出手分别和华生夫妇握了握，“感谢你们邀请我。”

“噢，这是我们的荣幸。”西比尔高兴地说。

埃文被夏洛克的身高震惊到了：“哦，我的天，你可比我根据你照片预计的高多了。”

夏洛克抓着他的包：“试着把自己从头到尾塞进照片有点难，所以我决定把它剪短，只寄我的脸。”西比尔和埃文大笑不已。

“他看起来很自信。”约翰悄悄对格雷格说。

格雷格弯腰凑近约翰：“好像是的。也许他是个好人，你马上就能知道了。”

“也许吧，但他好像太过自信了。”约翰转了转眼珠。

埃文接过夏洛克的包然后问西比尔约翰在哪。西比尔看向楼上喊约翰下楼和新客人打招呼。

“我该下去了。”约翰走向卧室门。

“等下哥们！你是要赤裸裸地介绍自己。”格雷格跑到隔壁房间扔给约翰一件浅粉色短袖，“搞个惊艳的第一印象。”

约翰笑起来：“谢了格雷格。”

约翰把他淡奶茶色的胳膊伸进去，拉下胸前的衬衫。他赤脚走下楼梯，脚和冰凉的木头碰撞的回声回荡在楼梯间。当走下最后一阶楼梯间时，他刚好调整完自己的海军蓝短裤，碰见了他的妈妈。

她迎向她的儿子：“亲爱的，快来，向我们的新客人打个招呼。”

约翰亲了亲他妈妈的脸颊，“好的妈妈。”西比尔把约翰领到客厅，约翰向他父亲笑了一下。

埃文高兴地为这两人介绍：“啊，约翰。约翰见见夏洛克，夏洛克见见约翰。*”

约翰走近高个男人然后伸出手：“你好。”

夏洛克握了握约翰的手：“你好，约翰。”他的声音是天鹅绒一眼的男中音。约翰对夏洛克如此低沉的嗓音有些惊讶。

“你一定累了。”埃文打断了约翰的思考。

夏洛克把双手插进口袋。“有一点。”

“我们可以上楼，我可以为你展示你的房间这样你就可以休息了。”约翰建议。

“当然。谢谢你。”夏洛克微笑。

约翰拿起夏洛克的包走在前面带路。夏洛克跟在矮个男孩后面上楼的同时快速地推理关于约翰的所有事。

楼梯上到一半的时候，约翰遇见了往下走的格雷格。“你要走了？”约翰问。

“对啊。我们明天见。”格雷格下楼的动作在见到一个新的外来人时停住了。“你好伙计，我是格雷格。”他伸出他的手。

夏洛克和他握了握：“夏洛克。”

“很高兴认识你。回见约翰。”格雷格奔下楼梯，留下两人独处。

约翰继续上楼，直到到达第二层。他带着夏洛克到他的卧室并把他的包全放在一张床上。

“他是你的恋人吗？”夏洛克问。

约翰面向夏洛克，脸上写满了疑惑：“谁？”

“你这么慢吗？格雷格？”夏洛克说。

约翰忽略了第一个问题：“不是。他是我最好的朋友。没有更进一步的了。”

“哦，有趣。”

约翰尴尬地扫视了一圈这间卧室然后清了清嗓子：“那么，这就是你现在的房间了。我会住在隔壁。我们必须要共享一个卫生间。除了这一点，你在家怎么样就在这怎么样。”

“为什么我住你的房间？”

“不好意思？”约翰再次对夏洛克的问题感到困惑。

夏洛克翻了个白眼：“你确实很慢。为什么我住你的房间？我为什么不能睡客房，据我推断你会住在那里。”

约翰被他们客人的态度搞得有些恼火：“这叫作礼貌。”

夏洛克不屑地呼气：“普通人的习性，多无聊啊。我宁可住在客房。”

“我刚刚才把我的所有东西都挪到隔壁，就为了让你能住这间房。”

“好吧。只要忽略你在这间卧室每一寸都十分明显的生活痕迹还有气味，我的大脑还是可以使我正确专心地做我的工作的。”

约翰确信他完全不喜欢夏洛克，完全：“你是精神变态还是怎么着？”

“高功能反社会。”

17岁男孩点了点头：“行。虽然我很想留下来和你聊天但我有事不得不先走了。如果你有什么需要，我就在隔壁。”

“你已经说过了。”

约翰盯着那个已经24岁了的男人，飞快的从他的卧室逃出然后关上身后的门。他皱着眉头，恼火地呻吟。这将会是地狱般的六周。约翰打算下楼去跑步疏解。他剥掉身上的粉色短袖扔到长椅上。

“你要去干嘛，约翰？”华生先生问。

“去跑步。”

埃文点燃他的香烟，向他的儿子露出个微笑：“去吧，别忘了回来吃晚餐。你可以和夏洛克互相了解一下。”

约翰呼了口气：“不会的爸。”

少年套上他的运动鞋，走出房子，在跑步前拉伸自己的四肢。阳光在他的胸膛上跳跃，约翰照平常的速度跑着，逐渐让他自己远离B。

夏洛克走近他的窗户，看见上身赤裸的约翰。他研究着约翰：“唔。有意思。”

*-*

25分钟后，约翰回到他们的房子。他跑的并不远，但还是出了一身汗。一颗有一颗的汗水从他的脊背滚落。他当真需要冲一冲了。约翰小跑着进到走廊，喘着气弯下腰，双手停歇在潮湿的大腿上。约翰的喘息慢慢平息了。他爬上楼，走进自己的新房间。约翰一边脱掉鞋和短裤，一边进到卫生间里，全身赤裸。他圆润的屁股暴露在空气里。约翰往身体上打着香波，为观赏者露出更多的皮肤。

“你的跑步怎么样？”夏洛克问，他的眼睛漫不经心地观摩着男孩的臀部。

约翰抽出身前的毛巾盖住下半身，他的脸转向夏洛克，让夏洛克遗憾的是，他的屁股现在对着墙。“操！”

夏洛克保持着面无表情，他的眼睛现在盯着男孩手里的毛巾。约翰仍然赤裸着，但他的下半身被遮掩了起来。“你跑的时间不长。”

“是又如何。你想干嘛？”

“为什么你觉得我想从你身上得到什么？”

约翰差点没忍住大笑：“这个嘛，如果你没注意到的话，我现在全裸着，而你，进来的时候没有发出没有一点点声音而且就站在那里。我当然会觉得你是需要什么东西。”

“我在浴缸里做了个实验。如果你进去了，可能会毁掉这个实验。我只是来收集我的实验数据好让你享受你的淋浴。”说这话的时候，夏洛克把双手背到背后，显得很严肃。

约翰将毛巾严严实实地裹在腰上，然后走向浴缸。让他惊讶的是，他看见一个躺在里面的，刷满了不同颜色液体的木板。

夏洛克拿着他的实验跨出浴缸：“你现在可以享受你的淋浴了。”

约翰看着夏洛克消失在隔壁的房门后，他现在对这个霸占了他的卧室的男人有一种奇怪的感觉，虽然约翰还是讨厌他。

*-*

当哈德森太太摇铃告诉大家晚餐做好了的时候约翰正躺在他的床上看书。他把书放在床头柜上，正往楼下走。夏洛克却一点没有要出来的意思。他回到房间穿过浴室贴近夏洛克那一边的门。他听到夏洛克正在打电话。而且明显是在和电话另一头的人吵架。还没等约翰把耳朵贴近，夏洛克就突然一把拉开门。

“除了偷听我的对话，你还有什么其他事吗？”

约翰退了回去：“晚餐做好了。”

“哦，是这就是为什么会有地狱一样的声音在墙壁之间回荡。”

“那是铃声，我们的厨师兼管家总会在晚餐做好的时候摇铃提醒我们。”约翰指出。

“我不饿。”

“我的父母很期待你的出现。”

夏洛克的手指在门上有节奏地敲打着，对这件事完全提不起兴致：“你会为我找到借口的对吧？谢谢你，享受你的晚餐。”这个苍白的男人在约翰面前关上门，走向他的床。

约翰对夏洛克无礼的举动嗤了口气，独自走下楼梯。

*-*

第二天早上，一如既往明亮的太阳照耀在意大利的每一件事物上。华生夫妇和他们的儿子坐在外面吃早餐。华生教授喝着他的奶盖咖啡与他的妻子聊天，约翰回味着他的杏果果汁，技巧十足地打开他的溏心蒸蛋。夏洛克走出他的房间，穿着白衬衫，黑裤子，和一双擦得锃亮的皮鞋。他快速地推断出所有人都在外面吃早餐。夏洛克把衬衫袖子卷了上去，双手插在口袋里。

他很快就见到了华生一家：“早上好教授。”

“啊，早上好夏洛克。”埃文笑着看向他。

西比尔啜饮她的咖啡，也高兴的看向夏洛克：“早安亲爱的。”

“早安，华生夫人。”

约翰抬头看了夏洛克一眼，但并没打招呼。夏洛克立刻注意到了约翰变化的态度，并打算不和他说话。

华生教授面向夏洛克，问到：“昨晚休息的好吗？”

夏洛克在埃文旁边落座：“是的，我休息的很好，谢谢。”

“好吧，你今天可以探索房子周围，或是到小镇上逛逛，或是去给我们供应食物的田地看看，或是在房子后面游泳。去做一切你想做的事明天我们就开始弄你的文章然后检查我的笔记。”华生教授开始打开阅读今天的新报纸。

“好的，教授。”

埃文看着他的儿子：“如果你需要谁带你到处逛逛，约翰可以当你的导游。”

约翰终于从食物上挪开了他的视线，他埋冤地看了他爸一眼，露出个微笑：“当然。”

夏洛克盯着约翰，说："谢谢。"

他们安静地吃着他们的早餐，知道约翰找借口离开了餐桌。他独自一人走上通往格雷格家的路。格雷格看到约翰的时候正泡在泳池里，他的父母在房子里。他朝约翰笑了笑。

约翰走近泳池，坐在被太阳晒的暖暖的泳池边缘："嘿，格雷格。"

格雷格游向他的朋友："嗨伙计。什么风把你吹来了？"

"我不能再忍受那个家伙了。"

格雷格完全糊涂了："哪个家伙？"

"夏洛克 福尔摩斯。我们的客人。他实在太粗鲁了而且，呃啊，我真的在考虑我为什么还没有揍他。"

这话让格雷格大笑不止："兄弟，你得习惯他，因为他可还要和你一起度过无比美好的六个星期。多么令人振奋啊！"

约翰狠狠地盯着格雷格："是在地狱里煎熬的六个星期。"

格雷格把胳膊肘撑在泳池边缘，"约翰。给他一个机会。试着和他用心交流，也许他混蛋的态度就会消失。你不可能知道会发生什么，人都会改变。"

约翰咬了咬他的腮转了转眼珠："好吧但我可不这么认为。我会尝试和他交朋友，如果那个笨蛋改善他的态度。"他想要脱掉短袖和他的朋友一起游泳，然而格雷格的父母出来喊格雷格做好准备离开。

格雷格不快地吐出口气，告诉约翰很遗憾不得不离开。约翰微笑与自己的伙伴挥手告别，决定骑车回B。四周静悄悄地，风和田地悠闲地跳着探戈。约翰停下自行车，将它靠在树边。他一个人漫步在田地中央，缓缓地把自己柔软的后背停歇在同样软和的土地上。约翰的头睡在草地上，闭上眼睛，感受阳光绵密地融进他的皮肤里。风在和草地耳语。独属约翰的乐趣。约翰享受着周围的安详。他可以透过闭上的眼睛看见橘黄色的阳光。然而明亮的黄变成了黑色。

"你好啊约翰。"

约翰缓缓地睁开眼睛，他的眼前有些模糊，当他适应了明亮的光线之后，他发现一个高个子的男人在他头上俯身看着他。

"唔。你好，夏洛克。你是怎么找到我的？"

夏洛克站直了："并不是很难。"

约翰会想起格雷格的话，

约翰回想起格雷格的话，给他一个机会。你不可能知道会发生什么。人都会改变。他观察着这个强韧的男人，第一次，他接受了他的朋友的建议。"你想和我一起躺下吗？"

夏洛克被这个问题震惊了。他本以为约翰会说什么调皮的话或是倾吐出一些关于他如何讨厌夏洛克的话。"我以为你讨厌我。"

约翰喷出口气："只有在你混蛋的时候。"

夏洛克小小的笑了一下，在约翰身边安置下来。他躺下，合上双眼。夏洛克没有期待他会享受这平和的一刻，但让他惊讶的是，他确实十分享受。他们保持着安静，耳边是自然的音乐，眼前是让人放松的昏暗。约翰睁开眼睛，看向他旁边的夏洛克。男孩儿观察着这个男人的外貌，_天呐他真好看_，约翰不得不承认他更喜欢这个夏洛克，不喜欢那个傲慢又混蛋的夏洛克。

也许，他想，也许我们会成为朋友。

也许。


	2. 献给你的歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么夏洛克是个混蛋？

约 翰和夏洛克沐浴在灿烂的阳光下，金色的光从太阳上洒下，温柔的抚摸着金色皮肤的男孩和苍白的男人。时光流逝，夏洛克和约翰之间的安寂本可以维持很久。然而，无聊是一个可以摧毁一个人理智的灾祸，是让一个人仿得了多动症一样乱动的原因。从舒服的田地中站起来回家的念头像刷子一样沾了满满的鲜艳的颜料戳进金发男孩的头脑中。约翰问夏洛克要不要回家。

夏 洛克同意了，男人站了起来，向约翰伸出手。这让约翰有些惊奇。男孩儿拉住夏洛克伸出来的手，夏洛克把约翰从地上拉起来。他们走向各自的自行车，无声地前往B。

他们保持着安静，约翰不知什么 时候超过了夏洛克 ，在他们回家的途中一直在夏洛克前面带路*。金发男孩偶尔会回头看一眼身后，和那个高个子男人对视然后向他露出一个软乎乎的微笑。男人跟在后面，让男孩在他前面骑车。夏洛克得到了一个近距离观察约翰的机会。他观察到新的信息，悄悄的记住每一个细节。他的眼神没有离开约翰一秒，每次约翰看向他的时候他就会回他一个微笑。

他们很快就 骑 到了 B，一起把自行车停在房子后面。约翰和夏洛克走向游泳池，在这中间他们仍然一句话都没有说。他们安静地站在游泳池边。

金发男孩决定试试水，他好奇夏洛克是不是一个擅长运动的人： " 你会游泳吗？"*

夏洛克嗤笑一声 ： "当然。"他决定小小炫耀一下，他陷入自己“长处”的那层宫殿，完全没有注意到约翰的动作。"从——"*

约翰灵活的 滑 到 高 个男人背后，无情地将夏洛克推到泳池里。夏洛克在身体接触到镜子一样的水面时竟然尖叫了。他沉进水中，整齐的装束被清澈的水浸湿，紧紧地贴着他的身体，就像一个被惊吓的孩子紧紧抱住自己的母亲。

夏洛克从水下钻出 ，像表演舞台剧一样，把胳膊伸出水面。他深深吸了一口气，用手抹过双眼，擦掉粘在眼皮上的水滴。夏洛克的黑色卷发混乱的贴在他的前 额 ，挡住他看向约翰的视线。

高个子的男 人 把 他 的卷发从脸上拂开，怒视着金发男孩："为什么？！"

约翰根本憋 不 住 他 的笑声："我只是想知道和你在一起是不是有趣。"金发男孩在泳池边蹲下身。

夏洛克不着 痕 迹 地 接近岸上的男孩："到现在为止，我合格吗？"

"到现在为止 ？是 — —"

男人没有等到 约 翰 完 成这句话就抓住金发男孩的胳膊拉进游泳池，约翰跌进泳池产生的水花闪闪发亮，就像是在欢迎着约翰的陷落。金发男孩的衣服和夏洛克的一样紧紧贴着他的身体。高个男人一边向后游着一边低笑，他等着约翰冒出水面。

金发男孩享受 了 几 秒 被水包围的感觉，水包裹着他，抚摸着他的皮肤，水下就像是另一个世界，一个让约翰自由的乌托邦。约翰闭上了眼睛，白噪音环绕着他的双耳，赠予他平静。金发男孩估计他和夏洛克之间的距离十分近。但当他到水面的时候，他发现高个男人离他已经好几英寸远了。

两个人长久平静的盯着对方，夏洛克观察着男孩头发上每一颗闪光的小水珠。他金色的皮肤看着奢华无比*，高个子男人觉得 男 孩儿的皮肤就和一个装满了金子的宝箱，等着被占有。约翰是一个让人惊奇，让人有欲望的男孩，他的嘴唇沾满水之后晶莹剔透的样子让夏洛克意识到他的大脑恳求着自己的身体向下向下，直到他的嘴唇俘获了这个男孩的。

约翰也得到机会得以观察夏洛 克，他将脑海中夏洛克的眼睛的图像驱散开来，那双明亮的，在阳光下闪闪发光的球状 物 。那让约翰觉得他是看 进照映着银河而壮丽 无比的湖水。他注 意到了高个男人极度苍白的皮肤，不是因为生病而苍白无力，而是像雪一样纯洁无比。约翰喜欢这个念头，夏洛克是神秘地包裹着整个地球的海洋，而他自己是如此的像太阳，燃烧着的星星，给予人们生命和希望。他们必须要在一起和平共处才能使世界完美无缺。

在那一秒，金发男孩发现他相信夏洛克是他见识过最有趣的人。约翰想知道有没有像他这样的男孩能不能拥有像夏洛克这样的人 ，夏洛克有没有可能爱上一个像他这样的男孩，他们有没有可能变得......快乐。

高个子的男人仍然面无表情的看着约翰的双眼， 更像是看进了约翰的灵魂。约翰打破了他们之间的神交，伸出他的胳膊拍了拍他的后背："谢谢你拉我进来。"

夏洛克微笑："不客气。"

高个子的男人开玩笑地用手击水，制造出一沓水花 ， 前仆后继地涌到约翰脸上。金发男孩将这看成是夏洛克对他的挑战，他也开始将水泼到夏洛克脸上。他们引发了一场只有两个人的小型水仗， 享受着他们周围轻松的气氛。约翰决定要让游 戏 更加刺激，他向前游去，阻挡夏洛克的攻击。而男人早就预料到约翰的行动，轻易地抓住了他。但他们却一起被水花抽打，因为夏洛克紧紧环抱住约翰，没有松手。因为这顿愚蠢的操作，夏洛克和约翰轻轻笑了。

埃文刚从远处看见两人在水里玩闹。他冷静地走近他的 儿 子 和 夏洛克："那么，看起来你们度过了有趣的一天！你们俩最好把自己弄干，晚餐要好了。"

"好的爸爸。"

高个子的男人放开了约翰："我 们 马 上 就到教授。"

埃文微笑着点燃一支香烟然后走开。夏洛克和约翰爬出泳池 ， 进到屋子的脚步湿漉漉的，在身后形成一条小溪。他们爬上楼换上干衣服。一换上衣服，约翰和夏洛克就冲下楼在餐桌前坐好。奇特的是，两人今晚相处的十分好，夏洛克一直和约翰聊着天，让约翰发出愉快的笑声。

约翰和夏洛克的友谊越发深厚。而约翰很高兴看到这点 。

*-*

B.的后面，一场排球比赛正如火如荼地进行中。到场的有格雷格，吉姆，茉莉，萨莉，安德森和麦克，还有其他的一些朋友。除了吉姆和和约翰，大家全都在玩。他们挨着对方坐在草地上。周围充斥着欢声笑语，眼前的景象让约翰想到海边。人们在阳光下挤成一团，男孩们裸着上身，女孩们穿着比基尼。如果地上不是草，而是海和沙子，那么今天就是一个完美的海边假日。

约翰从他坐着的地方向前看，格雷格似有若无地抚摸着茉莉，令人惊喜的是，茉莉似乎对能得到格雷格的关注感到开心。约翰为自己的朋友高兴的同时不知怎么的，他想让夏洛克也能加入到他的小团体中。约翰转身朝后望去，快速的瞥了一眼夏洛克。他这会儿正舒服地坐在长椅上看书。约翰震惊地发现夏洛克竟然没穿上衣。这只孔雀平时总是一身西装，裹的严严实实。但不是今天。男人苍白的上半身暴露在空气中，约翰忍不住盯着夏洛克宽阔的胸膛看。约翰有一种奇怪的冲动，他想跑到夏洛克旁边，用手感受他光滑的白色肌肤。

“约翰。约翰。”

金发男孩转向吉姆：“我在。抱歉，我走神了。”

“我看出来了。”

“看出来什么？”

吉姆将注意力转向赛场：“嗯，格雷格那一队要赢了。”吉姆转向约翰，“嘿约翰，今晚有个派对，我在想你可不可以，做我的约会对象，和我一起去？”

约翰转向吉姆。吉姆掠夺性的眼神让约翰有些惊恐。“谢谢你邀请我，但我在这还有些事要做。抱歉，也许下次再说？”

吉姆紧绷绷地对约翰笑了一下，将视线转向比赛。

远处，夏洛克看着像正读着书，但实际上他的眼睛一直在约翰身上游移。感谢他的墨镜，没人知道他的眼神紧锁在约翰身上。他研究着约翰和那个叫做“吉姆”的小子的交流。夏洛克的眼神一刻也没有从约翰身上离开，直到他看到约翰取回放在一边的水，向他走来。夏洛克将眼神收到书上，等待着。直到约翰的身影出现在他面前。他还没开口，夏洛克就已经知道约翰要问什么了。

约翰开心地靠近夏洛克：“嘿夏洛克，你想不想——”

“不。”

金发男孩被夏洛克的反应定在原地：“什么？”

“不。”

“你都还没让我说完问题。”

夏洛克翻了一页：“你是来问我要不要加入你们的比赛。我的回答是不。”

约翰感觉之前那些对夏洛克的糟糕的感觉排山倒海地涌上来，“讨厌”正是其中之一：“你没有必要做个混蛋的。”

夏洛克抬起头和约翰对视，对他露出一个假笑：“我只是回答了一个不需要你多费力气问出声的问题。你为什么不回去找吉姆？你们两个似乎是 ** _十分亲密_ ** 的朋友。”

约翰回头看了眼吉姆：“我们并不十分亲密。只是普通朋友。”

夏洛克恼火地合上书，发出尖锐的声响：“明显不可能。从他的眼神就能看出来他想更近一步。你再愚钝也能发现他的眼神都快要把你的每一寸皮肤都意淫一遍了，他似乎不能忍受无法用他的手摸遍你的皮肤，而且极其渴望和你上床。而且当他问你问题的时候他在你周围的姿势变了，很有可能是问你愿不愿意和他，两个人，一起去某个地方。派对，也许。令人惊讶的是你拒绝了所以现在他正在想有没有机会能让你整个变成他的。说真的约翰，你就不能稍微注意一下那些想和你性交的那些人吗？”

约翰举起他的手：“该死的你是怎么知道这事的？谁告诉你的？”

夏洛克拿掉他的墨镜：“没人告诉我，我观察到的。”

男孩大笑：“你不可能仅凭观察看出这些破事来。”

“实际上，我能。告诉过你我是高功能反社会。我能推理在我面前的任何人，任何东西。那就是为什么我知道你的事。”

约翰拨弄了一下他的后脑勺：“唔，那你也没必要这么说出来。”

“怎么。”

“如此，粗鲁而且混蛋。你说得好像所有人都想睡我似的。让我看起来像是个妓女还是别的什么。”

夏洛克嗤了口气：“就算你是我也不会惊讶。”

这下约翰是真被冒犯到了：“他妈的那是你说的混蛋。”

高个子的男人站了起来，借助他的身高俯视约翰：“看，约翰，在这里所有人之中，你实际上是我所推理过最让我失望的人了。我想不出来你怎么可能是像你父亲那样天才的人的儿子。不管你怎么尝试，你都不可能有半分像你父亲或是达到他的水平。你明显比他差远了。你无聊又普通，我不明白为什么其他人这么喜欢你。毕竟你如此的无用。”

金发男孩紧握拳头，向夏洛克的腹部猛击了一拳：“这话也就是能从像你这样那么粗鲁，他妈的忘恩负义的人口中能冒出来。但是你知道吗，我明白自己没用。所以，抱歉我的存在打扰到你了福尔摩斯先生。很显然，你太傲慢太自恋了，这对于你这种人来说十分可悲。你太自命不凡，完全不知道像我这样的普通人还会有感情，但是当然，你不会明白是什么感情，因为你他妈的心凉如铁。难怪你没有朋友，我想就算别人恨你也并不让我奇怪了。为了你的幸福着想，我希望你回到地狱，然后死在那里。”约翰离开了，让夏洛克留在原地紧抓着他的腹部，痛苦地呻吟。

夏洛克很疼，同时他对男孩的话感到震惊。约翰走进屋子，把他的自行车推出来，气愤地离开了B.，完完全全地不想再理会夏洛克。

夏洛克忍受着疼痛，回到椅子上，戴上墨镜，继续看书。

白天慢慢变长，太阳享受着它在天空中闪烁的那额外的时间，直到月亮无情地把太阳踢走。象牙白的月亮出现了，向地球发出天使般美丽的光芒。夏洛克坐在餐桌旁，这时他的教授宣布约翰不会和他们一起吃晚饭。夏洛克看了看他旁边的空座位，向华生夫妇微笑，吃着他的食物。

*-*

约翰父母的朋友来了，每个人都坐在外面，热热闹闹地聊天。约翰穿着一条红色的短裤，上身一如既往地光裸着。金发男孩坐在长凳上，远离家人，拨着吉他上结实的弦。他弹了一首轻柔的曲子，吉他发出美妙的声音，让他平静下来。约翰仍然对夏洛克很生气，但是此刻，他已经不在乎了。金发男孩很擅长忽视那些招惹他的人。他的进步很大，已经连续两天没理会夏洛克。当夏洛克从他身边经过时，约翰看都不看。他更加不会理会夏洛克的求助，远离有关夏洛克的任何事。

神啊，约翰是多么希望这六周能过的快些再快些。

他继续演奏着吉他，不管周围的一切繁杂。

夏洛克走下楼梯，问候埃文和西比尔。在这时他捕获到那声微弱的乐音。 ** _巴赫？_ ** 夏洛克追随着音乐，看见约翰坐在长凳上弹吉他。夏洛克穿了一条黑色的紧身裤子和一件流光溢彩的浅蓝色丝绸衬衫。他把手塞进口袋，悄无声息地向约翰走去。

金发男孩闭上眼睛，体会音乐在他的血管间流动，琴弦的振动回荡在他的指间。

“巴赫，是不是？”夏洛克问。

约翰一听到夏洛克的声音就停止演奏。他从座位上站起来，把吉他放在长凳上，翻了个白眼。约翰走进屋子，径直走向钢琴。夏洛克看着男孩离去，他的目光落在了那把被遗弃的吉他上。他不由自主地跟着金发男孩走了进去。夏洛克知道他侮辱了那个男孩，但他没想到约翰会讨厌他。

男孩在钢琴前坐直了身子，闭上眼睛，在钢琴上弹着吉他上的曲子。他演奏的曲调稍有不同，使得旋律听起来更生动，活泼，而且快乐，不像他在外面演奏的那种安静的曲子。

夏洛克听到客厅里传来新的音乐，他意识到约翰改变了音调，微笑着问：“你转调了？”

约翰睁开眼睛然后愤怒地呼出一口气：“关你什么事？”

夏洛克耸肩：“这只是一个简单的问题，约翰。”

“仅仅是你问我，并不代表我会回答。”

夏洛克发现他不喜欢约翰对他生气：“你还在生气？”

约翰做了一个夸张的思考姿态：“哦，我不知道。我猜道歉应该会让我好点，但从你那无与伦比的脑袋来判断，你甚至可能都不知道如何去道歉。”

夏洛克翻了个白眼：“道歉很蠢。”

金发男孩突然转向着夏洛克：“那您在这里干什么呢，尊敬的福尔摩斯先生？”

夏洛克震惊地看了眼男孩：“好吧，我对我说的那些话很抱歉。”

约翰嗤笑一声：“您可真是真诚。你得是真心道歉。”

“真是荒唐。”

约翰摆摆手，打发夏洛克走：“那请您一移尊驾吧，福尔摩斯先生。”

约翰对夏洛克的新称呼让夏洛克咬牙切齿：“不要再叫我，福尔摩斯先生！”

约翰简直没有办法掩饰他的微笑：“那么就正确的道歉。”夏洛克双手放在胯上。约翰挑了挑眉：“你知道吗，作为一个成年人，你还真是幼稚。”

夏洛克踱着步，盯着约翰。约翰看着夏洛克在房间里走来走去，耐心的等待着他的道歉。

夏洛克停下脚步，望进约翰眼里：“约翰，我很抱歉侮辱了你。我不是有意说那么过分的话。求你原谅我。”

约翰转向钢琴：“谢谢你的道歉。”

“现在到你了。”

约翰疑惑地看着夏洛克：“什么？”

“你在侮辱我的同时也打了我。你欠我一个道歉。”

金发男孩笑了：“是你欠骂。而且你说的话简直是在求我揍你。我才不向你道歉。”

“看看现在是谁幼稚？”夏洛克得意的笑。

约翰深吸了一大口气：“很抱歉我骂了你。我并不是有意说任何一个字的。虽然我说的一半是对的，但不论如何，对不起。而且很抱歉我打了你。”

夏洛克微笑：“接受道歉。”

约翰摇了摇头：“你个混蛋。”

“我的问题还没有被解答。”

约翰疑惑的看着夏洛克：“什么问题？”

“你给音乐变调了吗？我听过很多支巴赫的曲子，没有一首和你在外面弹的那首相似。我能记起片段，但你在钢琴上弹的又不同了。”

“我确实改了一点点。”

夏洛克把手撑在门框上：“为什么？”

“我是弹李斯特的演奏方式，如果他改编巴赫的话。”

“再弹一篇。”

约翰无辜地问夏洛克：“再弹一遍什么？”

“你在外面弹的。”

约翰指了一下夏洛克：“哦，你想让我再弹一遍在外面弹的那首？”

夏洛克呼出口气：“拜托。”

“啊，当然。”

约翰又熟练地弹奏了这首曲子，他的手指神奇地重复着他之前弹奏的曲子，除了这次，这首曲子更富有戏剧性，更迷人，更令人脊背发凉。这音乐听起来像是德国歌剧的剧本。伴随着戏剧性的结尾，男孩结束了最后一小节，骄傲地面对着夏洛克。

“难以置信。你竟然又改了。”

约翰耸肩：“哦，我是改了一点。”

“是啊。为什么？”

“我是在弹布索尼会弹的方式，如果他改编李斯特的版本的话。”

夏洛克不明白为什么约翰不停地改变曲调：“那么为什么不弹巴赫的版本，巴赫应该...…”

“巴赫从没为吉他谱过那段曲。实际上，我们并不确定巴赫有没有写过这首歌。”

夏洛克放弃般在空气中挥挥手：“很明显你不会弹在外面演奏的那首歌。忘了它吧。”他走开了。

约翰微笑，开始弹奏那首歌，那旋律像水一样在房间里荡。每个音符都像天使颂歌般的和谐。柔和的曲调再次吸引了夏洛克。那个高个子男人再次出现在门口，他看见约翰在弹奏。他漫步穿过房间，坐在扶手椅上，对钢琴流露出的声音感到惊讶。那个高个子男人抓住机会目睹了约翰在钢琴上移动手臂时肌肉弯曲的姿态。

约翰在纯净中结束了最后一段音符：“这是年轻的巴赫。他为他的弟弟作了这首曲子。”

“那真是动人。他一定很爱他的弟弟。”

男孩转过身来，眼神与夏洛克的目光交缠。夏洛克经常惹他生气，时不时地让他想把脸撞在墙上，但既是这样约翰也不能否认，他对这个人有一种不知名的感觉。他不确定这种新感觉是什么，但他愿意了解这种感觉叫什么。“是的。他确实是。”*

约翰不知道的是，夏洛克看他清楚地就像本书。而他需要向自己承认，他对约翰有同样的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于约翰在回家的路上带路：还记得在上一章约翰有多么不情愿当夏洛克的导游么？  
*decide to test the waters：双关，约翰这时决定推夏洛克下水  
Can you swim？：约翰其实在用激将法，侦探果然中招（虽然约翰自己也被拉下水了）  
*tanned skin looked luxurious：感觉怎么翻译luxurious都不是很合适，就直译了。  
*关于约翰的歌：这一段小谈话的内容来自原电影。是两个男主之间的对话。
> 
> ps：把“eye connect”翻译成“神交”是我的锅，但是BBC原剧可是真•神交

**Author's Note:**

> *B：华生家房子的名字  
*约翰见见夏洛克，夏洛克见见约翰：John meet Sherlock，Sherlock meet John


End file.
